The Promise
by LunarKisses
Summary: Bella made her decision on Eclipse to choose Jacob. Now Edward, unable to accept it, is making her life miserable. Taunting her, challenging her, until finally, she can no longer take it.


The Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. I'm just a devoted fan of it, and Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy!

-.-

It was broad daylight. He wouldn't dare follow her unless he wanted to expose what he was. She was counting on that very fact. Bella Swan, after all, was not a very good runner.

This little game of cat and mouse was starting to get to her. While she was grocery shopping, she could feel his intense, amber eyes, watching her every move. Everywhere she went, she felt his presence, lurking in the shadows of the city. She felt like a prisoner. She could no longer do her daily routines, without looking back and feeling him watch her.

After the war with Victoria, she was made to choose. Choose the vampire life, away from her family, friends and everything she knew. Or be human. Be the Bella everyone knew and loved…the Bella that Jacob Black knew and loved.

Ultimately, she chose Jacob. With him, she felt free. No drama. No vampires trying to kill her. She could ride a motorbike without him fretting whether she was going to break or not. Bella knew that Jacob would treat her with care, but not so much that she began to feel like a porcelain doll that would break any minute. Nonetheless, she still loved Edward. Just not the way she used to anymore. Somewhere, along the way, her feelings for Jacob slowly began to bloom in her heart.

Unfortunately for Bella, Edward did not understand.

Sure, he said he would respect her decision. But he also said he would watch. He told Jacob during the war that if Bella chose Jacob, he would wait for the right moment, and take her back for himself. Edward was being selfish, yes, but she brought that out of him. She brought out the best and worst in him. This, he reasoned in his mind, was love.

Bella never told Jacob they were being followed. Somehow, Edward was now able to hide his scent. But Bella knew. She knew that whenever she clutched Jacob's hand, she could almost feel the angry scowl appearing on his godlike face. When she slept with Jacob, Bella knew he was there. Close enough to see them, but far enough to avoid his presence being known. Her skin would crawl whenever she was alone. She thought, any minute, he would come and bring her Jacob's head.

One night, she could no longer stand it. She slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Jacob. She dressed, and left the house. She went to the beach, where she knew he would follow her.

'Come out. I know you're there."

Finally, he showed himself. He was still the same. His beautiful features were unmarred from the battle. It looked like nothing has changed. However, Bella knew better. His hands were clenched into tight fists. His warm amber eyes were an abyss of darkness. They were filled with sadness and anger at the same time. Hurt.

"Stop this Edward. You made me a promise. You would respect my decision." Bella tried to keep her face straight, and tried to look into his eyes without flinching with guilt. What had happened to him?

"Bella."

He was coming toward her. Slowly, like how a predator approaches its unknowing prey.

"I do respect it. But I told Jacob a long time ago, that if you chose him, I would watch silently from the sidelines, waiting for the perfect moment." His mouth was a grim line.

"Damn it Edward, please. Leave us alone. You told me months ago that you'd love me enough to stay away!" Bella cursed. How could he do this? How was she to have a normal life when he was always watching!

"Oh but Bella, I do love you. So much that I can't stay away. I'm not sorry that I broke that promise. Besides, Jacob told me he would protect you. Seems he isn't keeping his side of the bargain." He sneered, like he was saying in his head that Jacob was so much like a dog.

"He is! He's been protecting me all this time! Protecting me enough that I could live without fear of disappointing him!" Bella screamed and kicked the sand at her feet. He watched with disapproving eyes.

"Bella, if he's protecting you, then why are you here with the big, bad monster? And besides, don't you think he'd be disappointed if he saw you were with me? Alone. On this beach?" He challenged her and quickly, like lighting, he was behind her. He whispered in her ear.

"Does this mean that I can take you now? Because he isn't protecting you?" His cold breath tickled her ear. Bella closed her eyes and silently wished for Jacob to wake up and come get her.

"Do you really think I wouldn't take you here and now? While all those dogs are sleeping and that pathetic mongrel is snoring the night away?" He traced her arms with his fingers. Bella was trying not to scream.

"Oh Bella. Does this mean you weren't happy with me when we were together?" he playfully asked.

"You've changed Edward. What happened to you?" Play his game, Bella thought. Buy enough time for Jacob to come and get her. He wouldn't dare take on a whole pack of wolves all by himself. Especially in their territory.

"You picked him over me." He snarled.

'This is it.' Bella thought. 'I'm going to die.' She braced herself and held her breath, like it was going to help her.

"Oh Bella. No, you won't die. I'd never do that to you. Perhaps someone else…" He smelled her hair. "You smell like dog, Bella."

"You wouldn't kill Jacob." Bella said.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" He smiled, and took her hand. He pried her fist open, and began to trace the lines on her palm.

"Because you'd know that I would never forgive you, and then I'd hate you forever." She coldly hissed and took back her hand. She gave him her best death glare and took steps backward.

What upset her was that he just smiled even more.

"Till next time Bella. I enjoyed tonight. Oh, and you better take a bath before you go back to him. They'll know you came out here with me. Who knows what he'll think." He grinned, and disappeared.

"Fuck." Bella said. She was stuck. She knew she couldn't let Jacob know about this, because he'd want to take Edward out on his own. What was worse was, that meant Edward's family would defend him. They loved him too much.

'Jacob and the others would die if I told them. What do I do?' Silently, she began to cry.

-.-

Edward watched Bella from the cliff on top of the beach.

"Soon, my dear Bella, we'll be together. I know he's poisoned you against me. I'll find a way. For now, just wait." His jovial laughter was eerily haunting at night.

Bella shivered, she thought she heard his laugh. She wiped her tears away and walked towards the beach. She swam until she thought the salty smell would cover his 'graveyard' scent, as Jacob put it.

She'd find a way to stop him. She just had to figure out how. Besides, she knew how to kill a vampire. All she had to do, was trap one.


End file.
